


Will You Be Mine?

by bristow



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristow/pseuds/bristow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's valentine's day and vala is determined that she's getting a valentine from someone. more specifically from a certain archaeologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be Mine?

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"This Valentine's Day. It says here that it's some kind of festive event. I love parties!" Daniel glanced up from the artefact he was studying to where Vala sat on the table, a magazine in her lap. She looked at him expectantly, grinning and holding it up once Daniel looked her in the eye. His mistake.

"It's just a holiday that some people celebrate." 

"Don't you?" Vala asked, shifting closer on the table.

"No." He replied, not looking up in case he caught her eye again. "Not really."

"What do you do for it?"

"What does that say?" He straightened up, looking around the table for the notes that he'd placed there earlier.

"It doesn't say." Vala replied, studying the magazine with interest, "It just has a big heart with ' _will you be my valentine?_ ' on it."

"Move. Please". Daniel said, one hand on the papers sticking out from under Vala, looking down at his artefact.

"What? Oh, right." Vala hopped off the table, chewing her lip as she walked around to the other side of Daniel. "What does that mean? _Be my Valentine_?" She leaned against the table, the same height as Daniel and looked at him expectantly.

"It's just something people say." Daniel stuttered slightly, seemingly bothered by all the questions. "On Valentine's Day, couples - two people, you know together - give each other presents and cards and take each other to special places. It's-it's just a way stores can make money from people, that's all."

"Oh," Vala sighed, tracing the heart slightly with her finger before turning the page, "Is that all. Is it only for people who are...couples?"

"I guess not. Friends can give each other ones two I guess." Daniel glanced up at her. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Vala shrugged, closing the magazine and grinning at Daniel. "Can I have your card?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your card? You know, the magic one that people use in exchange for items, like clothes and food-"

"You mean my credit card?"

"Yes, that's the one!"

"No." 

"Daniel," Vala whined, "How am I supposed to _not_ get you a Valentine's Day present if I don't have your card?"

"Let me get this straight," Daniel asked, standing up and turning to face Vala, "You want my card so you can... _not_ buy me a present? With _my card_. Present _for me_ with _my_ card?"

"I knew you'd understand." Vala grinned again, clapping Daniel on the arm. "How bout it?" Daniel smiled.

"No." He turned back around and began studying his artefact again.

"Fine," Vala said, tapping her nails on the table, "I can take a hint."

"Really?"

"I wasn't going to get you a present anyway." With that Vala spun around and flounced out of Daniel's lab, leaving him finally in silence and more than a little worried. For the next few days till the 14th, he half expected something to fall out of a cupboard every time he turned around or Vala to suddenly spring up from somewhere with some embarrassingly pink present. And he was just a slight bit disappointed when she didn't and the 14th arrived without a hitch or pink fluffy something in sight. Daniel came into his lab bright and early, turning on the lamp and frowning, looking around for anything pink. He dumped his backpack on the ground, glancing behind him to the hall as his foot hit something soft on the ground. He turned around, glancing down before squeezing his eyes shut and sighing. He bent down, lifting up the biggest and possibly pinkest teddy bear he'd ever seen. He held it out in front of him, looking the offending object up and down, retesting on it's little purple bow round it's neck with a heart hanging from it.

"Daniel!" He turned slowly around to find Vala standing at the doorway, a grin on her face. "What's this?" Daniel shook his head, smirking back.

"You tell me."

"Well, I'm no expert," Vala replied, walking over and taking the teddy bear from Daniel, "But it appears to be a teddy bear. And rather a big one too, aren't you?" She rubbed her nose in its head, smiling at Daniel, "Doesn't really suit you though. What's this?" Vala gasped, lifting the heart from around the teddy bear's neck and studying it. "' _Will you be mine?_ ' Aww, isn't that sweet?"

"Isn't it though?"

"You're too thoughtful, Daniel."

"No, what?" Daniel asked, "Me? I thought you-"

"Well, it says it right here, Daniel. 'Vala, will you be-' blah, blah, blah! That's so sweet."

"Wait a minute," Daniel said, reaching down at pulling his wallet out of his backpack. Vala watched, smiling as she hugged the bear close. Daniel stood back up, nodding. "Hand it over."

"Hand what over?"

"Cute," Daniel repeated, "Where is it?"

"Daniel, I am offended that you'd think I'd stoop so low. Really." Vala huffed, "I have half a mind to give this teddy bear back right now." She spun around, spinning the teddy bear as she went. Daniel sighed again, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "By the way, Daniel," He glanced up as Vala smiled at him from the doorway, "Happy Valentine's Day!" She grinned and walked away, the teddy bear still hugged close. Daniel shook his head and smiled, turning on his other lamp and setting to work. His eyes fell on a little green box sitting above where the teddy bear had been, wrapped in plain blue ribbon. He smiled to himself. Well, at least it wasn't pink.  



End file.
